Harry Potter and the Hidden Fear
by Dannen
Summary: My virson of Harry's 6th year, inteneded to be novel length. harry feel's like his life has been turned upside down Sirus is dead, Tonks is a traitor & a certain red head is haunting is thoughts
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of this save Naimh, Seàn and Eiblin cos I made them up.

At the final traffic lights before they would reach Private Drive Harry let out a sigh of relief. Soon, he would finally be out of this stifling car with it's overbearing silences the Dursley's shooting frightened glances at each other. Dudley was squashed so far against the door to get away from Harry that Harry was sure the door would give way under Dudley's bulk sooner rather than later. Petunia was shooting frightened glances at Harry's wand, which he was twirling between his fingers, and out the window, probably terrified that some would see her in a car with that 'thing' as they called it. Vermon was drumming his fingers on the wheel and checking his watch approximately every 10 seconds.

He turned to Harry and sneered "look here Boy, I have an extremely important client who is most probably waiting for me a home so you are going to stay in the car until you are aloud out. So there is absolutely no chance of us getting associated with your kind."

"Yes Uncle" Harry replied in a deadened tone. Vermon gave him a hard, suspicious glare before grunting in approval and switching his attention back to the road and driving on. Harry just fixed the memory of Vermon's face when he saw Moody's eye. Dudley squeaked in terror at the look on Harry face and tried to push himself closer to the door.

As they turned into number 4 Privet Drive Vermon drove the car around to the back and Harry guessed (quite accurately) that this was the first time the car had ever been there. Vermon usually liked to leave it out the front where all the neighbours could see it.

Harry made no attempt to move as the Dursley's vacated the car, Vermon merely rolled down the window's a crack and hissed to Harry "keep that thing out of sight" before hurrying out of sight.

As Harry sat in the car, all the thought's, all the questions he had tried to keep buried on the drive from the King's Cross Station threatened to rise back up. What Luna had said to him back in Hogwarts had helped a little but he still had a sickened feeling in his stomach and when he thought of Sirus it seemed to intensify.

He pushed thoughts of Sirus away and began to think about Dumbledore. Was he going to leave him here, open to Voldemort all summer? Would he tell Harry anything more? Would he behave to him this year like he had last year? Would he still have Harry followed? How long would he have to stay here? He wasn't to sure about Dumbledore but in the end he admitted to himself that he did need Dumbledore if he was to defeat Voldemort.

Just as this thought occurred to him, bring in it's wake hundreds of more questions focusing on Voldemort Vermon arrived and opened the car leaving Harry to carry his things in on his own. As he balanced his Firbolt and Hedwig in her cage on his trunk and dragged it inside all these questions rose up. How was he ment to defeat Voldemort? As he climbed the stairs he stopped to rest at every other step a new question occurred to him.

Would Dumbledore teach him how to defend himself?

Thunk, thunk

Who would teach DADA this year?

Thunk, thunk

Would he continue with the DA?

Thunk, thunk

How would he learn Occlumency this year, he was never going back to Snape.

Thunk thunk

He then arrived at the landing, he dragged his trunk into his room and looked up to see the most beautiful woman he had ever seen sitting cross-legged on his bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Naimh

He could only think of one word to describe her-perfect. She had long silky, shiny black hair that hung loose to her waist and a perfect figure, thin with curves in all the right places and appeared tall. She had pale skin and bright, green oval eyes that reminded Harry of a piece of green glass caught in the light. Once Harry got over the shock of having such a beautiful creature sitting on his bed he pulled out his wand and a curse was halfway to his mouth when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Ah hem, Mr Potter"

Harry spun around to see Dumbeldore emerge from behind his door, "What are you doing here?" cried Harry in surprise, "and who is she" gesturing towards the women with his wand.

During this encounter the women hadn't moved a muscle except to give a small smile when Harry raised his wand.

"ah hem, Mr Potter"

Harry spun round to see Dumbeldore emerge from behind his door, "what are you doing here" Harry exclaimed in surprise.

"Do not fear Harry, this beautiful women on you bed is not a death eater, she is quite the opposite. I don't want your mind exposed to Voldemort all summer so she shall teach you Occlumency and defend yourself and family if the need arises. I suspect that at some point the Ministry will lower the ban on under age magic. If that is the case then she shall teach you how to defend yourself. If not then you will have to wait until September. I must go now, I fear I am very late for an order meeting." and with that Dumbeldore disaperated and Harry turned to face the girl on his bed.

"s'up harry?" she said in a strange and slightly musical accent.. "I'm Naimh and I assure you I am no Death eater. As Albus said I'll teach you Occlumeny and defend you and you family if the need arises. She gave him a somewhat calculating look and gestured for Harry to sit down. "I'm proudly not meant to tell you this but in my opinion I think I should, I'm meant to see how your getting on with your Godfathers death"

Harry looked down at the mention of Sirus and a shadow fell across his face. Naimh lent over and out a gently hand on Harry's shoulder. "I won't say I know how you feel because every situations different but I have been through some pretty similar situations myself. I have some suggestions, first and foremost talk to someone. I'm suggesting myself but you every need to I'll have one ear open and one ear closed of you should need it." Harry gave her a rather confused look at this statement. Naimh grinned and explained, "it means you can say whatsoever you wish to me, I'll listen and then forget it. You can also right down all you negative feelings down then burn the sheet. I can promise you one thing, if you go about it the right way then it will help, I'm living proof of that."

She paused for a second to see if Harry wanted to add anything, but when he kept quite she continued, "I'm the client you Uncle was meeting, it took a bit of persuasion but he has hired me to protect your family."

When Harry snorted at this idea, she grinned and said, "yeah I know, I don't look like much of a body guard do I? Ah well, do you have any questions? Dear god I feel like a teacher!" and made a disgusted face at this observation.

Harry laughed at this and looked a lot happier, "are you going to be the next DADA teacher?"

"Dear god I hope not" she cried looking completely appalled. "no, I'd be a crap teacher. I'd probably end up hexing my class if they didn't shut up fast enough. I dono who Dumbeldore is going to chose but I pray to God it isn't me."

"ok, how long do I have to stay here for?"

"I'm not sure, no offence but your family kinda suck. I'd say Dumbeldore will only keep you here until he's sure all the magic protection stuff is completely charged up."

This really made harry laugh and Naimh joined in. "ok, one last thing. Do you know if Dumbeldore will tell me anymore this year?"

"hmmm, tricky one. Well, I'd say if Dumbeldore think

s you've mastered Occlumeny enough for there to be no change of Voldemort getting into your brain he'll definitely tell you things. This year you'll probably find out a lot more than last year anyways. That it?"

"yeah" answered Harry.

"Good then lets go have some fun." cried Naimh and with that she bounded from the room and was half way down the stairs when Harry caught up with her.

At the bottom of the stairs they met Dudley whose podgy eyes widened considerable at the sight of Naimh with Harry. "you never told me you had a cousin Dud, and a cute one at that!" said Naimh laughing. Dudley's jaw practically dropped to the ground but Naimh was already halfway across the Hall and Harry ran after her with laughter bubbling up inside him

Naimh ran into the kitchen and said, "Hello, how come no body told me about wee harry here? How'im I meant to protect someone I don't know about?"

At this Vermon puffed up considerably and said in his most self important voice. "Naimh, my nephew Harry attends St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurable Criminal Boy's and is a danger to society at large."

"I'm sorry, I though I recognised Harry from Hogwarts. I was under the belief he saved your son from Demonters last summer, did he not?"

"he most certainly did not Naimh he is lying I assure you of it." said Vermon turning a shade of deep maroon.

"Oh I doubt that somehow Vermon. When I was sent by that 'crackpot old fool', yes that 's it isn't it? To protect him and by extension your family?

"

With that she swept out of the kitchen. Vermon was rapidly turning a dangerous shade of purple so Harry decided it would be a lot safer to leave.

He found Naimh in the spare bedroom, practically rolling on the floor she was laughing so hard. "did...you...see...his...face?" she forced out among giggles. "yes" gasped Harry, who by now was laughing as hard as Naimh was.

Once Harry had calmed down he took in his surroundings. The spare bedroom had been completely transformed. There was purple covers on the bed with a deep purple throw on top and big lilac pillows. The walls shimmered a soft golden colour and she had used an enlargement charm on the room and there was a lilac sofa, chair and pine coffee table in one corner.

Now Harry decided to ask Naimh about herself. "where are you from" he asked curiously.

"I'm irish to the bone, I grew up in Ireland. What do ya think of the room?"

"Its amazing, but will the Dursleys not notice it's completely different?"

"well its hard to miss, ain't it? If they don't then they're thicker than I thought. Ah well, they're ain't much they can do bout it now."

With a laugh Harry agreed and he and Naimh relocated to the chair and sofa and Naimh conjured up tea and some sort of bread. "soda bread" she answered at his enquiring look. "anything you'd like to ask me about myself?"

"well, yeah" said Harry a bit hesitantly, "you said you lost someone, do you mind telling me who?"

"considering I know about your Godfather it's hardly fair if I don't tell you. I was married a couple of years ago but my husband died. I felt like some part of me had been ripped away. My parents also died at the same time so it was really hard for me. I'm a triplet, I have a sister called Tara whose at Grimmand place at the moment and brother Sean whose back home. We helped each other through it all.

Now, as for Occlumeny. There are many different ways to protect yourself so what I teach you will probably be different from whatever you've learned previously. The final skill is Occlumeny is to send false images into someone else's mind to feed them false information. The first thing I'm going to teach you is how to block off emotions. Now imagine a black screen, it's completely dark with no light, no nothing. Now hold that in your mind for as long as possible."

Naimh watched as Harry screwed up his face in concentration. He managed to hold it for about 2mins before losing concentration. He opened his eyes to see Naimh watching him intently.

"get the idea?" she asked

"I think so" replied Harry doubtfully.

"good cos now I'm going to test you"

Suddenly Harry felt something in the emptiness, like smoke wisping around. He tried to force it out of the darkness but suddenly an unbidden image of Sirius rose to the surface. Naimh left as soon as it appeared.

Naimh took one look at Harry's face and said, "I'll leave you alone for a while."

After Naimh had left Harry struggled to control and later that evening Naimh returned to see Harry fast asleep on her sofa.

A/N: Please tell me whatsoever you think, I can live with flames but only if they are deserved. What do you all think of Naimh?


	3. Chapter 3: Letters

A/N: None of this belongs to me except Naimh, Aisling and Oisin

Harry woke up to see Naimh sitting cross-legged on his bed. He sat up then remembered that he was only wearing his boxers, he could feel his face heating up and to his indignation Naimh started laughing!

"Don't be worring Harry, I've seen fella's in less!"

This time Harry knew he had gone crimson, which unfortunately only made Naimh laugh harder. "Harry I'm 24, it ain't dat embarrassing I swear. Now I was watching your mind so to speak and any links you might have, I think Snape would be able to get into your mind easily but Voldemort even more. It's open at night and I can see something trying to get in, it can't get in yet, it's like a worm burrowing it's way in. Small, unnoticed but slow. I'm going to slowly block it off each night while teaching you what I'm doing and it'll give you an opportunity to see how it looks, so to speak. Voldemort will just assume your getting better at Occlumency, ok?"

"Um, I think so. You won't be able to see my dreams will you?"

This sent Naimh into another fit of giggles and when she had clamed down enough to speak she said. "Why Harry, afraid I'll see your kinky dreams bout your crush?"

"No, no it's just that, well um"

"Don't worry Harry, no one but you can see your dreams and even you can't remember then all the time. Look, I'll show you. I'll set up the block and then I'll go into my room, think of anything you want and I grantee you I'll never feel it, k?"

"Yeah, I suppose so"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Naimh jumped off the table and sat herself on the bed and out two fingers of each hand on both of Harry's temples. Then there was that familiar feeling of smoke tendrils in his mind, it solidified and then it formed a jelly like barrier around him. He gingerly touched it and sensed something or someone one the other side supporting it but not intruding just staying there. He took his attention away, blinked a couple of times and looked around the room, Naimh was gone. He threw on a t-shirt and jeans and walked into Naimh's room to find her eating breakfast. She looked up and said,

"Well, do ya trust me?"

"Yeah of course, are you going to teach me how to do that?"

"All in good time, I'll work my way up to it. First you have to learn how to hold one thing in your mind without letting anything get in your way. Once you've achieved that everything else gets easier."

"Ok, so what are we doing now?"

"Having breakfast"

"Naimh?"

"whatie?"

They we're sitting in Naimh's room. Naimh was lying on her bed writing a letter and Harry was sitting at his desk that Naimh had levitated into her room, doing his homework. He was just finished his predictions for his summer holidays. (Which he and Ron had unpleasantly been informed at the end of term that Prof Trawly would preform a date check spell on the homework's to make sure they didn't write it at the end of the summer with everything that had happened written in). He was watching Naimh writing her letter.

"Why don't you call Voldemort you-know-who?"

She paused for a minute, then looked up at him and said:

"Well, for starts Voldemort never had a very big hold on Ireland, we had our own problems to deal with and our own baddies to worry about so I never had heard anyone call Voldemort You-know-who before I came to England"

"But you had heard of Voldemort?"

"Not much, your ministry kept that quiet just like ours kept stuff quiet."

Harry nodded and returned to his work but he soon got curious again, "Why did you leave Ireland?"

This time Naimh's face was a perfect picture of buried pain, as Harry saw it- naked pain. I was gone in a fleeting second but Harry regretted asking.

"I left because I could see no reason to remain, I came to England about 5 years ago and I met Dumbeldore. He helped me out so I helped him out in return and joined the Order when it reformed."

Harry nodded and returned to his work.

Naimh watched Harry with a confused look. Dumbeldore was right, as per usual. That Harry was helping Naimh as much as she was helping him. She had talked to some of the Order member orders before coming here and they had all seen a completely different view of Harry. Moody had told her the boy was brave and had potential to become a great fighter. Tonks had said that Harry was a good kid, good fun at the best of times but the hormonal teenage plus 1 at the worst. She had asked Naimh to help him be happy, apparently last year he had been very angry and temperamental but all Naimh say was a young fella who was keeping a lot locked up inside. She knew how dangerous this could be and knew he needed to talk to someone but she doubted he would reach out to her and he couldn't speak to his friend's for at least a couple of weeks.

She heard a tapping at the window and looked up to see Eoin's owl, or what looked like is owl she hadn't talked to him since she left home.

Dia ditch Naimh 

_Didn't think you could hide forever did you? Never worry your secret's safe with me. (Somehow I think if I tell Aisling where you are she'll be over there to drag you back in a jiffy) Do you plan on coming home anytime soon? It's not like it was before, things have gotten better, a lot better. No one's looking for you any more, I think they think your dead. And now Eiblin's joined you, you can't run from his memory forever, it's going to catch up with you and you know it. Stalling with do you no good and a lot of bad. You should never make the same mistake twice but you seemed to have missed that lesson. I don't suppose asking you to come home will make any difference so I'll let that be._

_Aisling had a lovely baby girl, she called her Naimh in your honour but now we're starting to think your memory, you're her Godmother. Nothing else really important or earth shacking I can put in a letter so we all miss you and love you._

_Eoin_

"Sweet mother," Naimh muttered apparently oblivious any one was in the room "how in under of God's name did he find out where I was? Dear God, I hope no one else found out." Then realising what she had said, she looked up in alarm to see if Harry had heard but he had left the room. She neglantly wiped a stray tear away and pushed away a letter ment for the Order. Dia Ditch Eoin 

_I can't tell you how touched I am that you called your little girl Naimh and named me her Godmother. I miss all of you like crazy but I can't come home, at the minute_ _it just isn't an option, I'm sorry. _

At this point Naimh paused and began biting her quill. She wanted to find out so much but couldn't put it writing.

_I'm glad everthing has got better and hopefully sometime I'll be able to see it all for myself. I'm not making the same mistake twice. I've learnt my lesson. I wish I could explain but I can't. Tell everone I'm thinking of them always, I miss you all like crazy and love you all._

_Naimh_

Naimh just couldn't hold it in at all, she collapsed into complete hysterics. Everything she had done and hadn't done came crashing back on her and Oisn's letter had brought it all out into the open she just lay on her bed and cried and cried. After what seemed like a year she sat up and dried her tears. She conjured a mirror and cleaned up her face and went out to find Harry and give him his lesson for the day.

Harry had seen Niamh cry when she got that letter so he left as quietly as he could and Naimh didn't seem to notice. He could hear her cry inside her room but decided not to intrude and went to practice his Occlumency. He had mastered the blackness technique, well sort of. Naimh then had taught him the next step, which was to imagine a fire burning in the emptiness, this fire was to, in essence, burn out his enemy. He was to see it burning the tendrils of smoke. For practice he was supposed to imagine a ring of fire in the emptiness.


	4. Chapter 4: Tonks

Harry was roughly woken from his sleep to see the face of Tonks leaning over him. "Hurry up Harry" she hissed, "we have to get out of here quickly" she pulled him up out of bed. He noticed she looked rather frantic and nervous. "Here" she whispered, "drink this." Thrusting a small glass of a blue coloured liquid. "It's an invisibility potion." Harry merely took the glass with a nod and drained it in one gulp. As soon as it was all done his throat he felt himself slipping into a dark abyss. He fruitlessly tried to fight it, but it carried him along into unconsciousness, the last conscious thought he had was, 'Tonks wouldn't betray me, would she?'

Naimh was sleeping lightly when she heard, or rather felt a ripple in the air pass over her. She silently got out of bed and crept out into the hall. She hastily cast a concealment charm upon herself and opened the door. She had to stifle a surprise, the hall and stairs were lined with Death Eaters, how did they get past the wards? Before she had a chance to go back and alert the order Harry's bedroom door opened, and he was carried out by none other than Tonks!!! Naimh felt herself go cold inside, how could Tonks turn, she loved Harry? Naimh took a loser look at her, she eyes were sunken and face paler then it should be, she limped under Harry's weight and shrank back from the death eater she passed him to.

The blacked robed man she passed Harry to took him without a word and swept down the stairs. Most of the Death Eaters followed him except for some that went to search each room. Naimh watched unnoticed as 2 entered her room, she disregarded them, concentrating instead on the man who held Harry. She reached out for his mind, harder without a spell but not impossible. He noticed the intrusion and spun around searching for the culprit but before he had a chance to say a word Naimh mercilessly shut off his brain. She struggled a minute with him but he had obviously never encountered anything like this before. Not many witches or wizards this side of the Irish Ocean had. She carefully instructed him to apparate away, not to grimmald place but to a place Naimh knew very well. She watched as he instructed his followers to, "go back to the manor" then apparted away with the rest of them.

Once all the Death Eaters disappearted Naimh followed suit. She arrived on a rolling green plain; there were no buildings or any sign of habitation in site. She turned to see the death eater holding Harry. He had dropped to the ground and Harry had slid from his grasp, still unconscious. Suddenly Naimh felt as if someone was trying to rip her head out. He was fighting her grasp on his mind and fighting hard. Desperately Naimh reinforced her binding, yet slowly and surely it crumbled under her grasp. She was now fighting for her life; she didn't know how long it lasted for. One minute she was experiencing blinding pain then the next he was. It was like a vicious game of tug a war, each trying to overpower the other. It was obvious the two were evenly matched and yet still Naimh had no idea who he was, she didn't have any spare strength to attempt to ascertain anything from his mind. Before she knew what she was doing she pointed to him and yelled desperately "crucio". The man, caught by surprise, fell to the ground screaming. Before she lifted the curse she completely blanketed his mind, wiping away free will, it was an even more terrible form of imperio. Once caught, the victim had no chance of getting out without exterior help. She lifted the copse and wearily told the man to stay there, she could question him later.

The sun was rising now; Naimh had no idea how long she had been to. She went over to Harry, he was still completely unconscious, he was deathly pale and his cheeks and lips were tinged with blue. Naimh fought exhaustion as she lifted him up, she instructed the man to follow her and apparated away. She arrived outside a small wooden cottage in another moor; it was in fact only a few miles form where she had forced the man to take Harry. The man appeared beside her and followed her inside.

It was a simple 3-roomed cottage; there was a kitchen and living room downstairs bedroom upstairs. Naimh levitated the bed downstairs into the kitchen and gently lay Harry onto it. She then conjured up some blankets and covered him and lit the fire in the hearth. She then put the Death Eater into the bedroom, tied him up and locked the door.

By now she was fighting exhaustion, they were in one of the Orders hiding places, Naimh had stayed here for a while herself. She went to one of the cupboards in the kitchen and took out a large oval black obsidian. She carried it over to the table and propped it up against the wall. She took out her wand and traced and spiral from the outside rim to the center of the oval. Then she spoke in a clear voice "Dumbeldore" a few seconds later a silverish light began spiraling out from the center until the entire stone now shone liquid silver.

Dumbeldores face then appeared in the oval, shining in a silver light. "Naimh" he said looking concerned, "why aren't you at Privet Drive?"

"There was an attack, I'm at Burns Moor with Harry, come quickly. They gave him some sort of potion, he looks bad."

"We'll be there as soon as we can, hold on." And with that the stone returned to its previous state.

Momentarily relieved Naimh returned to Harry's side, he was now cold and clammy. She then took his head in both her hands and checked the block she had set up the night before, it was still there but a hundred worms were tunneling their way through. Naimh knew she couldn't defend his body and his mind at the same time. Praying that the Order team would arrive in time, she put her full concentration onto the block.

She poured as much of herself as she dared into it, so she was it, she could feel all the rabid worms trying to fight their way through. Giving a last reverent prayer for the Order she let go of the physical world. Without hesitation she began to heat it up, burning blinding heat. It was part of her; it rushed through her burning out the worms. When it became too much to stand and longer she made it cold, burning, blistering cold. She continued like this, hot then cold then hot again. Her only salvation was that whatever she felt the worms would feel it a thousand fold. She didn't know how long it continued for, until she felt and hand on her shoulder, shacking her and calling her name.

"Naimh, Naimh, it's ok, we're here now"

She shock herself out of her trance to see Charlie Weasly looking down at her, Lupin was carefully lifting Harry up and Mad-Eye was standing beside the death eater with his wand pointed at the back of his neck. She let Charlie help her to her feet, fighting waves of dizziness that threatened to overcome her. Charlie slipped a steadying hand around her waist and said:

"There's another group outside, we're going to take a portakey home, come over here"

He lead her to the kitchen table where. Mad-Eye placed a stopwatch in the middle of the table and said, "touch it on three, one, two, three".

Naimh immediately felt the tugging sensation at her navel, she screwed up her eyes and when she reopened them she was in the living room in Grimmald place. Relief swept through her until one last final wave of dizziness overcame her and she fainted into Charlie's arms.


	5. Chapter 5: Draught of the Living Death

**Potter4prez: sorry she's not Ginny but I hope you like her all the soma. Thanz for da review.**

**Irish-lass: thanz 4 da review. I'm thinking of writing a certain someone into this story..........**

**Jen Riddle: Glad it interested you, thanz for taking the time to read and review it.**

**Disclaimer: I know I've left this out the past couple of time so this may do for the rest of my story. I do not own anything familiar, the rest of the characters came out of my own head.**

The first thing Naimh knew when she woke up was the pain. It was terrible, she felt like her head was going to explode, it was so bad it over took all her senses. She felt someone press a goblet to her lips, he drank it not caring if it was a death eater or not. As long as it made the pain go away. As she drank it she felt herself floating away into a deep sleep and didn't fight it.

The second time she woke up the pain was gone. She sat up slowly, not trusting her own body. Eiblin was beside her saying something but she couldn't't understand her. Her exhausted brain tried to process what she was saying and failed. The rest of the room was in a hazy blur. Eiblin stood up and moved in to the blur to let someone else in beside her. She focused on the black moving shape, willing it to move into focus.

Suddenly she was aware it was Snape and he was pointing his wand at he forehead. Before she could react he was inside her hard, she tried to fight back but she was too tired. "_Relax" _a soft voice echoed thought out her mind - his voice "_I'm not going to hurt you, I'm trying to help you." _Naimh realised with a start what he was trying to do, only the most skilled Masters of Occlumeny could do this. She realised she had under estimated Snape, he was at least as proficient as she was.

He was entering her mind without trying to invade, he was softly cradling her injured with her whole and stronger mind. He gently began pouring some of his own energy in, repairing the tears and rifts in at the edge of Naimh's mind.

Snape was surprised to see her alive, and if so with a mind beyond repair. He had obviously underestimated her power, she was a master in her own right. Voldemort was furious when he discovered someone had kept Harry away from him and then had not only blocked his mind from him but injured him badly.

Half an hour later Snape retreated from Naimh's mind. She woke out of her trance with a smile, she felt better now, much better. She was tried but that was all, Snape merely gave her a small smile and a nod and left the room. Though, coming from Snape, that was a lot. She struggled to sit up, surprised at how weak her body was compared to her mind.

Charlie slipped a strong arm around her and helped her sit up. He then sat on the end pf the bed with Eiblin.

"Is Harry ok?" Naimh asked immediately

"He's still out, Snape is making an antidote for the potion but it will take a week at least" replied Eiblin gently, "Dumbeldore is looking after his mind, you need to tell us what happened at Harry's home."

"I think we should leave her for a while" said Charlie hastily, looking a Naimh's stricken face.

"I suppose so" said Eiblin reaching over and taking Naimh's hand, "you should sleep. I'll wake up when Dumbeldore wants to talk to you."

Naimh merely nodded and accepted a potion from Charlie. She deeply inhaled it, it was the Dreamless Sleep potion. She drained it all and let it carry her into the abyss.

Charlie gently lay Naimh down in the bed and sweep a few stray hairs away from her face. He looked up at Eiblin, "will she be ok?"

"Yes, yes of course, she just needs to sleep it off, she'll be grand in the morning, don't be worrying"

Charlie merely nodded, "I'd best tell the kids how Harry is"

"Poor things" sighed Eiblin, "I wouldn't wish a life like that on anyone"

"yeah, I no. whenever I was at Hogwarts people it was in the middle of the peace after the 1st war, all I had to worry about was girls, OWLs and NEWTs." and with that he left.

descending the stairs he wondered what he would tell them, he wouldn't even know the full story until the next Order meeting. Nevertheless, he entered the Living room to see an array of worried faces looking up at him expertly. He sighed and sat down on one of the chairs.

"I have good news and bad news," he began and paused, "we got Harry back last night but, the Death Eaters gave him a potion. They, they gave him the Draught of the Living Death." he paused, looking around at the others. Fred collapsed on the sofa with his head in his hands and George sat down beside him. Ginny collapsed into Hermione's arms an Ron just sat back in his chair, staring at Charlie blankly. "Snape is at the moment preparing the antidote but it will take him at lest a week to make it."

Charlie sat back to watch how the others would take it.

"but what about his mind?" asked Hermione

"Snape and Dumbeldore are taking it in turns to look after it don't worry. Whenever Naimh's better I'd say she'll help to"

"Naimh, Naimh wake up"

Groggily this time Naimh awoke to see Eiblin and Dumbeldore standing over her. They both looked tired.

"Naimh, I'm afraid I need to ask you for a report. I understand your tired but it is of the utmost importance."

Naimh merely nodded and sat up, on her own this time and proceeded to recount the events of the previous might (or was it Naimh wondered, she had no idea how long she had been out for. As she went on, Dumbeldore's face got grimmer and grimmer.

"Thank you" he said when she was finished, "yes, Tonks was captured about a week ago, I fear for the time being we must assume she is a traitor as much as it pains me to. Now I must inform the Order of what happened, yet for the time being I will only tell a select of Tonks place in it. Now, Naimh I'm afraid I have one more task for you. Severus has to report to Voldemort and I must talk to the Order so would you pleas watch his mind for the time being? I shall not be long, and I would not ask you if I had any other choice"

Naimh nodded and tried to stand up, and promptly fell down again. Trying to stifle a giggle, Eiblin came over and helped her up and into her dressing gown. She then helped Naimh over to Harry's room which was thankfully, just down the hall.

Naimh nearly fainted again when she say Harry. He was deathly pale, all his veins stood out starkly against his skin and his breathing was shallow. Snape was standing over him with a finger an each of Harry's temples, Naimh managed to walk over to him and placed her fingers on top of Snape's. he gave her a swift, tired nod and left the room quickly.

"could you conjure me a chair please?" she asked Eiblin, who smiled and conjured up a soft, deep chair. Naimh's favourite. Naimh sank into it thankfully and concentrated on Harry. There were no worms or anything else at he moment so Naimh entered a meditate state, prepared to hold it for as long as she could.

**A/N: so, whadda think? Review and let me know, pleeeeese.**


	6. Chapter 6: Awake

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter empire

Harry was in a strange place. It was warm and dark. He didn't remember who he was or why he was here but he felt safe and content. He could hear a regular beat vibrating around him, he wasn't breathing but that didn't seem to bother him. In fact he didn't seem to know how to breath. He just waited, safe in the knowledge that nothing could herm him here.

Suddenly his safe cave started to move. It was closing around him, pushing him out. He cried out in childlike fear and tried to resist it but it was fruitless, he was powerless against this strange force.

Then there was the light, blinding. blinding light. It burned through his eyes burning his soul. He cried out and tried to black it out but he couldn't move, he was too weak he didn't have the energy.

"shhh, shhh Harry relax, it's ok" the voice was soothing and vaguely familiar. He felt someone press something up against his lips, a liquid slid into his mouth. He swallowed it and the burning light began to lessen. He greedily took more and more in. as he did his senses returned, the light didn't hurt anymore and he could made out vague shaped around him. As he took more of the liquid he his memory returned. He began to remember, and as he did a sudden realism hit him, he tried to sit up but found he was unable.

"Relax Harry sit a peace" Naimh, yes Naimh, that was who the voice belonged to. He tried to speak but she mercilessly continued to pour the potion - yes that was what it must be - a potion down his throat. He had no choice but to swallow or choke.

He screwed up his eyes trying to discern what was around him. Slowly, oh so tantalisingly slowly his vision began to return to its normal slightly blurred state. Naimh took the now finished potion away from him, Harry tied to sit up but found he was still to weak. He felt someone help him sit up but couldn't see who it was. Naimh moved out of his line of vision and someone else took her place. Some kind person slipped his glasses on and everything became clear.

He looked around, Lupin was sitting behind him. He must have helped him sit up, Naimh was on a seat at the end of the bed and Dumbeldore had sat down in her place beside Harry.

"Professor" Harry began but Dumbeldore cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Harry I know this is hard for you but I want you to listen to me for now. You have been unconscious for 2 weeks. In that time much has happened you need to know about, but I do ask that you repeat this only to those you have utmost truest in" Dumbeldore's sharp look told Harry he knew exactly who this was, "as you may have already discerned we now believe Tonks to be a traitor. She was captured by Death Eaters about a month ago and we must expect the worst. Also, when you were unconscious Voldemort tried numerous times to control you mind. Through Professor Snape's and Naimh's unswerving vigil we have kept him at bay but I stress to you that it is of utmost importance that you must gain a control of Occlumeny and soon. For now that is all, I do not wish to overburden you when you have just rejoined us. I shall send Mr Wesley and Miss Granger now" and with that Dumbeldore swept out.

"He never dose give me time to ask questions does he?" asked Harry with a small grin.

"I guess he's still facing the same problem as last year" answered Lupin shooting a meaningful glance at Harry.

Before Harry could answer the door crashed open to admit a breathless Hermione and Ron.

"Harry!" cried Hermione and sprinted across the room to catch him in a strangle hold otherwise known as a Hug. By the time Hermione had released him had pulled up two chairs beside the bed.

"Hi ya mate" he cried giving Harry a rather manly slap on the back, "glad to see your awake. You gave us a right scare"

"I no Harry, we were soo worried. I looked up the Draught of Living Death. The anti dote it very hard to-"

"whoa, wait the draught of Living Death?"

Hermione's and Ron's faces suddenly became very sad, "yes, Harry," Hermione said gently, "That's what, what she gave you. You would have slept until we found the antidote."

Harry sunk back onto the wall, ho knew what happened to wizards who were fed that. The anti dote was extremely difficult to make and if you were exposed to it long enough you wouldn't wake up and if you did your mind had been eroded to that of a new born child's. Suddenly a new realisation crashed down on him, before Naimh had woken him up he had dreamed he was in his mothers womb, but it wasn't a dream. Harry shivered violently at the thought of what he could end up like.

Hermione had noticed Harry's shiver and walked over to the other side of the room. In the corner was a large cupboard, she took out and mug and a pot and poured a steaming liquid into it. She then carried it over to Harry, "here drink," she said.

Harry accepted it and drank deeply, it was deliciously, good hot chocolate. He immediately felt restored. He put down a now empty cup and grinned.

"that felt good" he said with a satisfied sigh.

He put down the now empty mug beside the bed and he and Ron eyed it rather hopefully. Hermione waited for a full two minute then said, "Ron you can get your own Lupin told me this is charmed to stay hot and full for a day. "

She walked back over and pulled out two mugs. Seeming this Ron gave a silent whoop, but to his desolation whenever she returned she merely handed one to Harry and sat down and sipped the second.

Harry bit his lip to hold back a laugh, Ron's jaw had dropped to the ground and he reminded Harry strongly of a drowned fish.

Hermione merely giggled and raised an eyebrow at Ron, "are you trying to catch flies Ron" she asked mischievously

Ron didn't answer but got up and went to get himself some hot chocolate with a loud "harrumph"

Harry grinned but inside he felt a bit curious, 'since when had Hermione become like this?' he gave himself a mental shake and resolved for what felt like the millionth time, that he 'was never going to understand girls'

"guys" he said when Ron returned to his seat, "what's been happening since I was out?"

"well," began Hermione "there has been a lot of new additions to the Order. We've seen a lot of new faces and a new girl called Eiblin has moved in here. She's Irish and Naimh's twin. We've met Naimh by the way." at the mention of Naimh and Eiblin Ron let out a long low whistle which earned him a glare form Hermione. "anyway, Dumbeldore's also set up loads of safe houses for people who need it. A lot of parents of muggle bourns supporting Dumbeldore have moved into some. My parents are in one and I understand Naimh took you to one as well. that's about all we know."

"ok, one last thing then. What date is it?"

"It's the 29th of July mate" answered Ron.

Harry nodded taking this all in and mulling it over.


	7. Chapter 7: Ginny

Harry wandered listlessly throughout Grimmauld Place, it was about 6 o'clock on the morning. Harry walked into the living room and collapsed on his bed, his mind falling further and further into the black spiral of depression. Sirius dominated his thoughts, he forced himself to relive all his memories, lingering upon each one.

He felt so cold, his insides clenched with razor sharp icicles freezing him every time his mind wandered to the department of mysteries. He couldn't go on like this, he couldn't live with this pain. If Voldemort even got wind of this it would be the end of Harry, and the end of Harry meant the end of the wizarding world. He then decided he just had to eliminate the source of the pain. He mercilessly began to suppress all his memories of Sirius, he forced himself to forget, he locked them away in a little box in the corner of his mind. He stood up half an hour later felling better yet strangely empty, he walked into the kitchen and began to make himself some breakfast.

A while later Ginny entered the kitchen. She was wearing a thin nighty that clung to her tiny perfect figure and contrasted with her hair which cascaded down her back in waves of burning flames.

Harry's breath caught in his throat and Ginny turned at the sound, "hey Harry" she said seeing him.

"hey Ginny" Harry answered a bit unnerved, "your up early"

Ginny shot him an amused smile, "I'm always up at this time your not"

Harry grinned, feeling more at ease now though he was having great difficulty keeping his eyes on Ginny's face.

Ginny watched Harry carefully, there was a faint blush of embarrassment in his cheeks. Ginny grinned inwardly when she realised the cause.

She grabbed some bread out of the fridge and put it in the toaster, "hope you like toast" she said to Harry.

Harry merely nodded, and cleared his throat. Ginny ignored him and grabbed the ready made toast and swiftly buttered them and set them down on the table.

"I take it your going to continue with the DA this year?" Ginny asked by way of starting a conversation.

"yeah," said Harry eager to be on a topic he could relate to. He began to describe all his plans for the forthcoming year with the return of Voldemort in mind. Ginny was a very good listener and she contributed many very good idea's. By the time the others arrived down in drips and drabs Harry felt completely at ease in her company. He also realised just how like the twins Ginny was.

A good while later all the kids were sitting in a room on the second floor, Mrs. Wesley had handed it over to them so they could have a room where they could hand out when they wanted to be away from the adults.

Everyone was separated out going about their business. Hermione and Ron were sitting at one of the tables doing homework the twin's were at Diagon ally at their shop. Apparently Mrs. Wesley didn't mind them keeping the shop after everything she had been hearing about the Ministry and Fudge, although Harry had no doubt that how much they were earning was a major factor too.

Harry was stretched out on the ground beside Ginny, helping her with her charms homework. He had left Hermione and Ron's company when there incessant bickering had finally got the better of him. They had taken the only desk and he had discovered the hard way that it was extremely difficult to work on one the big soft sofas or chairs.

He had discovered that Ginny was extremely clever, though truth to be told he was having quite a bit of difficulty concentration on his own work when he was in close proximity with Ginny. He was slowly coming to the conclusion that he might just like Ginny, though, if he wanted to make a move he would probably have to get Ron's permission first or he might curse him into infinity.

Ginny looked up at Harry and grinned. He had plagued her since first year, back then it had been hero worship that had evolved into, well, she wasn't too sure what it had evolved into but she knew that she had liked Harry, a lot. She had like other guys obviously, but never as much as she had liked Harry. Now, for once it looked like she might have a chance. Her inner minx decided to exploit this passivity. Though she would probably have to warn her brothers off first.

The door opened suddenly, pulling both Harry and Ginny out of their thoughts and causing then to jump extremely guiltily. Ron and Hermione looked up expectantly, their argument forgotten momentarily.

It was the spitting image of Naimh except this girl had platinum blond hair that fell down her back in waves of silver gold and her eyes were ice blue, almost transparent. He guessed that this was Eiblin, Naimh's twin.

She had rather strange look on her face, she was smiling but in a rather sinister way. This caused Harry to frown for a moment but then he noticed that everyone was else was groaning in a half heated good natured way. She shook his head, what ever it was it went straight over his head.

Eiblin clapped her hands sharply, "come on people, it's not that bad." she got no answer but an round of groans.

"whats this?" asked Harry

"you'll see" answered Ginny with a mischievous grin.

Harry followed the others to the basement, Naimh was standing at the door grinning at the sight of them.

"Harry'll have te watch the day, we'll see the morra if he's up to it. I'll test his strength later on"

The others all gave Harry equally jealous looks. Naimh looked at his confused face and giggled. "We're training their reflexes and fitness. It means whenever they have to duel in real life they'll be able to dodge spells easier, get up quicker. You know what I mean."

Harry nodded in agreement, and looked a Ginny sharply she had suggested some thing of this type for the DA. He had already resolved to add something of this with the rest of the DA.

By now they we inside the basement. It was completely devoid of furnishings, Naimh waved her wand and mats appeared to cover the floor. Ginny, Ron and Hermione walked over and took up a place on the mat.

"now" began Eiblin, "you all know the score by now so were just going to go through what we did the last day. Whenever Harry in deemed fit to join us we shall start moving on to the tougher stuff."

Naimh and Eiblin proceeded to teach them a series of ducks, rolls and some rather complicated ways of jumping up quickly. It all looked extremely interesting yet very tiring and true enough the three students were all red faced within about 10 minutes. Harry resolved to teach this to the DA, it would definitely help them.

What do u think? Harry/Ginny yes, no? not much in the plot in this chappie but I'm running out of inspiration at the mo.


	8. Chapter 8: Fitness Test

Shedoc10: sorry about the spelling mistakes, I'm dyslexic so I don't notice any of them, thanz for telling me though. I'll be more careful in future!! I checked over the chapter though. Thanz for taking the time to review J

The Best witch of all: thanz for the review, hope you like this chapter!!!

In the last chapter I said it was the morning of Harry' s birthday, scrap that bit I need to put something new. I replaced the last chapter to try and negate any confusion, it's the same minus the comment about Harry's birthday.

Harry collapsed exhausted on the mat, he felt absolutely exhausted. His legs felt like jelly and lead at the same time. Yet all of this was of no consequence compared to the worry that was eating him up.

After the others were done, Naimh had sent them away and decided to test Harry's strength. She had already warned him that he wouldn't be up to his normal level of fitness but he had no idea he would be this weak.

She had told him to run around the room then began to shot stunners at him which he had to avoid. After what felt like no time Harry had collapsed on the ground exhausted. Suddenly, without any warning there was something inside his heat. Before Harry knew what he was doing he had already emptied his mind, but this time he was so angry at the person that he didn't just put up a wall of fire, he shot it at them. Here he was lying on the ground exhausted and someone at entered his mind. To his shock Eiblin, Naimh's twin who had been watching them fainted.

Naimh walked over to her and revived her with some spell. Harry glared at her flabbergasted, was she a traitor as well?

Eiblin, who now appeared to be in perfect health leapt to the ground and said with a grin, "I guess he passed your test Naimh, he's strong I can say that for him. I wasn't expecting anything like that!"

"whats going on?" demanded Harry harshly

"I didn't just need to test your fitness leval Harry, I needed to test your mind aswell. I've been teaching you a lot and I know that your very strong but I needed a way of knowing if you were affected in any way by the potion. Voldemort had a lot of worms trying to burry his way in and I had to fight them on the fringes of your mind and I wanted to make sure you wearen't affected in any way."

Harry merely nodded distracted, his strength was falling and he was concentrating on staying conscience. Purple clouded his vision and hw shock his head trying to clear it. He was getting really worried, if this happened every time he tried to exercise he would be plump pickings for Voldemort.

Naimh lent down beside Harry and helped him sit up, "drink this" she told him softly, "it's a heavy duty strength potion, it'll put you to sleep and when you wake up I'll answer all your questions, I promise." the way Naimh promised that mad Harry think there was something else there. An undertone of seriousness that made him question just what could be revealed in this questioning.

He was too weak to ponder this now however, he had gone from could to hot, very, very hot. He accepted the potion and drank it down eagerly.

He slowly began to sink into a deep sleep, he could feel some one gently stroking his forehead as he drifted off. For some reason this simple gesture made him feel safe, and comforted. He hadn't felt like for a long time.

Naimh waited with Harry for a long time, gently stroking his forehead, lost in though.

He was definitely strong, and he had a quality not many had, she hadn't quite been able to pinpoint what exactly it was yet but she was sure it was there. He was very young to have such a burden placed on his shoulders, yet Naimh had seen a lot in her time and she knew that he could do it, but not today or tomorrow. The powers that be must have got their dates wrong when they sent Tom Riddle and Harry Potter to this earth, because it definitely seemed a bit off.

She sighed and floated Harry up and cast an invisibility spell, on both herself and Harry. It wouldn't do for Molly to see Harry unconscious or any of the kids for that matter. She had no doubt any of them would go through her for a short cut if they thought she had hurt him.

Ok people, I know this chapter is shorter than usual but I'm trying to update quicker with shorter chappies, yes/no indifferent?

I'm also looking for a beta because my spelling/punciation/grammer is TERRIBLE so if anyone would care to help out review and let me know or feel free to email my, my addy's on my bio.


	9. Chapter 9: Party!

Harry woke up slowly, still attempting to readjust to his surroundings. Naimh was sitting beside his bed writing a letter. She glanced up and smiled, "morning" she said cheerfully.

Harry merely grunted in reply, concentrating on reassessing his thoughts.

"I promised you that I would answer your questions Harry, but I promise you, Eiblin and I went doing anything to hurt you."

Harry glanced up, Naimh seemed sincere and even a bit worried.

"ok, but why did Eiblin test my defences not you?"

"simple really" answered Naimh, " you would recognise my presence in my mind straight away, and probably not fight as hard. Eiblin's presence would be completely unknown to you and therefore you would fight it as you would fight anyone else who tried to get in."

Harry took this in and digested it, it seemed true enough.

"why did Eiblin faint, I've never done anything close to that with you or Snape?"

This made Naimh grin, "I'll never forget her face, she looked so surprised. Well, for starts Eiblin has never really made a big study of Occlumency and your surprisingly very strong for someone who hasn't really been studying it for that long, relatively"

Harry merely nodded, barely noticing the complement. Naimh had told him that he could ask anything but he was a bit shy about asking her about her past. She had appeared at bit touchy about it at Privet Drive.

"Naimh, how did you learn Occlumency? You use completely different tactics than Snape did and Dumbeldore told me he taught Snape"

Naimh's expression immediately became very guarded, she wondered what exactly she could tell him.

"well, I never went to Hogwarts. Back home I lived in a place that was exclusively for magical people. There were no muggles there and was had no interaction with muggles. There was a school of sorts and I learned Occlumency form one of the masters there. You have to realise how totally different it was from here, we had no need to hide ourselves or our abilities. It was very secular and if you expressed an interest in something and it was considered deep enough you were taught it. Now of course, not all Irish witches and wizards lived there. This was just a certain community, and bit like Hogsmead."

Harry nodded and appeared satisfied with the answer.

"now" continued Naimh, in a more commanding voice, "I do believe today is your birthday and if you wish to be fit for this evening you had better drink this potion."

"what is it?" asked Harry a bit suspiciously.

"it's a strength potion, but it also puts you to sleep. You can heal a lot better when your asleep. You'll need to take it every night before you back to school. By the time you are back you should be returned to your original health, provided you go on no more adventures."

Harry agreed with an amused grin, and downed the potion. Rapidly falling asleep.

Naimh watched him fall asleep, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief. She had known it would be harder with him then any of the others but she hadn't counted on just how hard. She sighed and left him in peace.

Everyone else was downstairs getting ready for Harry's party so all the corridors were deserted. She walked into the room that she and Eiblin shared and collapsed on the bed with a sigh.

"what's wrong?" asked Eiblin sounding concerned.

"Dear God, whats not wrong?"

Eiblin refrained form answering and instead waited for Naimh to continue. She knew her twin well, and knew she would spill it all out eventually. She just had to be patient.

"we're gonna have to tell Dumbeldore eventually, and Harry too. There going to notice eventually"

Eiblin merely nodded in agreement, "we knew that anyway" she pointed out, "but that's not what's bothering you is it?"

"no, no not really. I miss home, I miss Oisn, Aisling everybody, and Dumbeldore wants me to try and bring over fighters. How can I ask them to help in a cause that has nothing to do with us, how can I ask them for anything after what I've done?" she sighed and looked so dejected, Eiblin got up and sat beside her gently stroking her forehand, just like their mother used to.

"Naimh you can ask whatever you like of us, you have every right to. We've been through this before, stop blaming yourself. And if I know you, that's not the only thing on your mind"

Naimh sighed and ignored Eiblin's final comment, "I'll go home for Aisling's little ones christening. I'll try and get some fighters but I won't order anyone. Severus can take over Harry's lessons, God knows that boys got very good very fast anyway, and if I ask both of them nicely I'm sure then can be civil to each other"

Eiblin looked and Naimh and laughed, "if you asked Snape to teach the devil Occlumency he would, and with all the civility in the world too"

"aye right" answered Naimh and left the room before Eiblin could see the look on her face.

Harry woke up for the second time that day, the light coming from the window was still bright and he had no way of knowing what time it was.

He got up and went on downstairs, the corridors were empty and he had a very good idea of why. He headed down and checked the kitchen and living room, both which were empty. This time a bit more suspicious then usual headed down into the basement.

As soon as he entered there was a massive shout of, "surprise!!!" and confetti reined down on everybody.

Harry looked round with a grin, most of the Order that he knew, all the Wesley's and some of the DA were there.

"Happy Birthday Harry" cried Hermione, while Ginny smothered him in a very, warm hug.

The basement had been completely transformed, the was a banner hung across the back wall with 'Happy Birthday Harry' written on it and below it was a long table laden with food.

Beside it was a smaller table laden with gifts, Harry was grinning so hard he thought his face would break.

He was surrounded by well wishers and friends and he really wasn't entirely sure who was here. Someone turned on a Wirzarding Wireless and the party really got going.

The Wesley twins and Lee Jordan were in a corner floating up balloons the periodically burst showering everyone in confetti, Luna was dancing with Neville who surprisingly looked rather into it. In another corner Hermione was attempting to drag Ron onto the dance floor, just as Harry noticed in amusement as a slow song began. Ginny was talking with Naimh and the both had rather similar mischievous glint in their eyes. They separated and Naimh walked over to Charlie, and Harry had to tear his eyes away from her hips, as many of the males in the room were having bother with.

Ginny approached Harry. Inside she was extremely nervous but she was determined get what she wanted, with a minimal of blushing. Naimh had given her some rather good advice, and from the way Charlie had been engrossed with her lately, Ginny had to conclude that it was probably very good advice.

"would you like to dance?" she asked Harry in a very suggestive voice

Harry looked down in shock, like most of the kids Ginny had taken to wearing muggle clothes under a robe so the could go into muggle London with little bother. Some of the girls had become very taken with muggle clothes and Ginny included.

She was wearing low rise jeans and a white halter neck which left a lot of her flat stomach bare. Her hair cascaded down her back and it had some sort of shimmer stuff in it so it glittered in the light. Soft waves fell down her face and her skin was creamy and perfect and didn't appear to be wearing much make-up, although Harry didn't exactly pretend to be an expert on such matters.

He gulped nervously and nodded, she took his had rather decisively and lead him to a corner of the dance floor. It was a slow song but Ginny didn't seem to have much of a problem with this, she placed one of his hands on her hip and the other on the small of his back. She herself wound her delicate arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest.

Harry relaxed as the song went on, although he was very much aware that each of her brothers were in the room, although they all did seem otherwise occupied. He held her gently yet firmly, he actually found himself disappointed when a fast song came on and Ginny moved away.

They continued to dance for about an hour, Harry danced with most of the girls there yet none of them seemed quite as friendly as Ginny had been.

They all than sat down for a delicious dinner, with a massive chocolate cake to end care of Mrs. Wesley. After a couple of hours Dumbeldore arrived and announced that he had to take everyone home. They all begrudgingly got up, Harry discovered that Dumbeldore had arranged a portkey to take selected students that were close to Harry form Hogsmead to Grimmauld place without giving out their location.

After everyone had left Harry sat down with the twins, Ginny, Ron and Hermione to open all his presents.

He got a silver ring with a red ruby on it from Dumbeldore, he explained that if Harry pressed the ruby it would put him in direct communication with the order, it could also set of an alarm with a key word.

Rehmus gave him a clip that would hold his invisibility cloak on for him, Naimh gave him a wooden pensive and said she'd explain how to use it later. Ron gave him a book entitled, 'How to Outwit you Enemies', Fred and Gorge gave him new and improved extendable ears that could penetrate the impretable charm and if placed around a door or window it would block out the sound. Moody gave him his own foe glass, Hermione gave him and book on advanced defence and one on professional Quiddtech . Hagrid gave him a box of rock cakes and he got assorted bits and bobs from his other friends. All in all, he considered it his best haul so far.

The kids were then chased out of the basement and into the 'Den' so the Order could have a meeting. On his way to the Den Harry found himself confronted by all the Weasly brothers.

"Harry look, we noticed you today with Ginny" began Bill

"We don't want to scare you off her or anything but we just want to tell you be good to her, get it" continued Charlie, looking rather scary.

"and that you had better stay on her good side" put in Fred or was it George?

"for you own health of cause" finished the other twin, with a grin.

"leave him be guys" protested Ron, "I know Harry and Ginny can look after herself."

What do ya fink? I'm still on the look out for a beta if anyone's interested.

Smorefan: thankx for the review, hope you liked this chappie J


	10. Chapter 10: More Ginny

Harry was in the room on the second floor which had now been officially given over to them, and nick-named the den. He was reading the book Ron had given him which proved to be very useful. Full of strategies to outwit enemies in countless different situations. Well, to be perfectly honest he was _attempting_ to read, when in truth his mind was entirely focused on Ginny.

She had been extremely friendly and her brothers had obviously noticed something and they knew her best. He wanted to ask Hermione for advice but he was afraid she would tell Ginny, those two were particularly close.

The door opened and typically Ginny entered, "Heya" she said cheerfully, "good book?"

"Um, yeah, yeah it is" said Harry, rather distracted by Ginny's outfit. She was again wearing muggle clothes, this time a short mini skirt which revealed an expanse of creamy leg and a yellow vest top.

She walked in rather purposefully and instead of sitting on the sofa beside him, Ginny sat herself down in his lap.

"Um..Ginny?" asked Harry, a little perplexed.

"Yeah?" she answered innocently, feigning interest in his book.

Ginny herself could hardly believe she was acting so boldly. Herself and Hermione had decided that they both were going to nab their boys by the end of the week and she knew for a fact that Hermione had cornered Ron in his room and everybody else was busy, it was a perfect opportunity.

This of course didn't explain away her rashness, it was more a product of her stubbornness, Harry was going to go out with her and that was that.

When she could no longer pretend she was interested in the book, she looked up at Harry and took a deep, calming breath. "Harry, I need to ask you something…?"

He looked up in surprise but he thought he already had a good idea of what she was going to ask, and he knew what he was going to say. He knew Ginny better than she realised, and he knew all about her stubbornness and personality, and truth be told he was finding himself extremely attracted to it. Now that he knew he would have no trouble with her brothers he was determined to go for it. He was also determined to make it last, he wanted a steady relationship with her, not some fling, he wouldn't be able to stand that.

He down on her, (as she is rather tiny) and answered steadily and seriously, "ok"

Ginny looked down and took another deep and calming breath then she gathered all her Gryffindor courage around her and asked : "do you like me and would you go out with me" she ended this with such a glare that was a mixture of fierceness, insecurity and passion that Harry didn't think he could have said no even if he had wanted to.

He looked down at her slender and small frame and fiery personality and felt a sudden rush of something, he wasn't to sure what it was. A mix of tenderness, lust and a sudden need to protect her. He didn't think he could call it love but than and their he had no doubt he someday would.

In response to her question he bend down and kissed her passionately.

Naimh felt nervous, no matter how many times she told herself she had absolutely no reason to be. She was walking to one of the secret rooms in Grimmuald Place to give Dumbeldore and Snape a report on Harry's progress in Occulemency . She slipped into the room and saw Snape and Dumbledore sitting on one side of a small table.

The room was small and bleak, all that was in it was a small table and chairs in the middle.

Naimh sat down opposite the two and inclined her head in greeting, it was all formalities now and as far as she was concerned she was among equals, though she doubted they would agree. Yet she still feel nervous, she looked up and caught Snape's eye. She was certainly in dept to him, she realised now that what was making her feel nervous, much to her own disgust. She had always prided herself on being very difficult to intimidate yet here she was, like some stupid girl.

"Naimh, will you begin?" asked Dumbeldore gently.

"yes of course," answered, gathering all her self control, "Harry is very strong for someone who has been studying for such a short length of time. I have only been teaching him defensive methods, as you asked but he needs to be taught how to attack-" Dumbeldore opened his mouth to interrupt but Niamh kept going, "whenever Eiblin tested him he pushed him out of his mind within moments and she fainted. He obviously has a lot of talent that isn't suited to defensive purposes. He needs to be taught how to control it before he hurts himself or someone else. I'm asking for permission but if you refuse to grant it I'll teach him anyway, it's simply too dangerous to teach someone only defensive and no attack. He'll end up hurting himself and others"

She sat back to see how they took it, Dumbeldore only looked mildly surprised, he had known her for quite some time. Snape, she noticed, much to her amusement, was completely flabbergasted, he obviously wasn't used to seeing people so confidently announce they would go against Dumbeldore's orders, especially a member of the Order. Most of the members obeyed Dumbeldore with a minimal of complaining but that just wasn't Niamh's style. There were few people she trusted enough to obey without question and only one lived this side of the Irish sea.

Snape looked at the Irish women in shock, she had as good as announced she was only asking permission for formality. He found himself respecting her, he already respected her more than others. He had seen her fight and she was very, very strong and he was coming to believe her Occulemency skills were unsurpassed. There weren't many that could keep Voldemort out of their own minds, never mind another's, and yet, she hadn't seemed that hurt. He had mended the fringes of her mind and defences but nothing else had been penetrated. As tried and weak as she had been physically then her shield of her subconscious was still their and impregnable. He was starting to have some suspicions about the young women. Yet, fortunately none of them were really that bad.

Dumbeldore nodded, abate begrudgingly. "quite remarkable, I take it Eiblin received no lasting injuries?"

"no, thankfully. She was just shocked at how strong he was, nether of us had been expecting that."

"you say he's very strong, just how strong do you think he is?" Snape asked carefully.

Naimh gave him a hard, considering look. Snape felt like he was being weighed up, it was really quite discerning. He just stopped himself from releasing a sigh of relief when she shifted her look to Dumbeldore.

Apparently satisfied, she sat back and said, "I think he's an empath" and watched as shock registered on the others faces.

"they actually exist?" asked Snape incredulously, "within humans?"

At this Naimh frowned, Snape had jumped to a conclusion she hadn't expected from either of them, at least not so quickly. The situation had become very delicate.

"yes, they are very rare but I've heard of the existence of a few. This is mainly why I plan to teach Harry offensive methods rather than outright Legimency, he needs to control his mind first before moving on"

Snape nodded slowly, she was right but he could hardy believe this. Potter hadn't appeared particularly strong when he taught him. There was something going on here, something he wasn't being told.

Dumbeldore was also having similar thoughts, he knew Harry had powers he wasn't fully aware of, yet there was something that wasn't right and he had fair idea of what these powers entailed, and none of these were empathy. He knew that Naimh kept a lot from him and the Order which hadn't bothered him before as he knew none of this regarded the Order and many of it's members had secreats, yet he hadn't expected it to interfere with Harry.

"- also, I need to return home for a short while soon. I think I'll return around September time for about a month. Obviously someone else will need to take over my duties while I'm gone." she paused and turned to Dumbeldore. "I know your very keen for me to try and bring home gorilla fighters and I shall spread the word but I'm making no promises, I hope you understand."

Dumbeldore nodded understanding, "that is quite alright Naimh, I understand you difficulties"

Naimh nearly died of shock at this simple statement, '_what dose that old man know?' _she opened her month to ask but Dumbeldore merely held up a hand and said, somewhat gently, "I fear I must leave you now. I would ask yourself and Severous to discuses how you plan to take Harry's education to the next level" and with that left the room.

Naimh looked up at Snape with a glint in her eye, "care to test my teaching methods?" she asked with a hint of a challenge in her voice……..

So, what d'ya fink? R'n'R pls? I'm afraid my updates my slow down for a whil as its xmas (whooo) and I have exams afterwards. :'-(


	11. Chapter 11: Naimh vs Snape

Smorefan: thanx for the review, and I haven't decided weather to make Naimh stronger than Dumbeldore or not but as for Snape, well read on………… and of course Merry Christmas!!!!!!!

Gaul1: thanz!!

Sammie: thanx for the review, I have proof read it so sorri if there are any glaringly obvious mistakes

Kyntor: that may be in your opinion but not in mine, thanx for the review neways!!

Naimh looked up at Snape with a glint in her eye, "care to test my teaching methods?" she asked with a hint of a challenge in her voice……..

Snape meet her look eye for eye and grinned, "with Mr. Potters best interests at heart of course" he replied with a grin.

"my, my I didn't know you cared" quipped Naimh, them BAMMMM

Snape wasn't too sure what hit him or how she did it without her wand but she was inside her head. He frantically fought back pushing her to the fringes of her mind, and as suddenly as she had entered she retreated.

"not bad, not bad at all" said Naimh in an infuriating tone of voice.

Snape regarded her suspiciously, he didn't know what kind of game she was playing and it un-nerved him. H quickly put up the strongest defences he could muster, inwardly angry that he couldn't attack without a wand. His suspicions about Naimh had heightened considerably.

Naimh watched Snape with a small, knowing smile on her face and took out her wand and began to idly flick it between her fingers. He was un-nerved, she could sense that and he had no idea how she had attacked without a wand.

Snape suddenly spun and shouted "_legilimens_" and he was in, yet at the same time he wasn't. he knew he was technically he was inside her mind yet it blank, void, emotionless. "amazing" noted Snape, "I wonder what other tricks she had up her sleeve."

Almost as soon as he thought that wisps of thought began to rise up from the depths of her mind, but were infuriatingly impossible to catch. He tried to move in deeper but found more and more of this, until it resembled a thick fog.

Naimh watched Snape inside her mind with a grin, he had obviously never seen any defences like these before and had no idea how to combat them. With half an eye on him she began to examine his defences, gently brushing and prodding until she found a weakness or a crack. It was much as she suspected and there was noting of the sort, Snape was simply to experienced to leave any.

She shifted her full attention back to Snape, who had given up on trying to understand the blankness and was now examining the fringes of her mind. She inwardly cursed, she'd underestimated him, she hadn't expected him to try that. She quickly began to reassess the situation and decided the time for bluffing was up, (and she _hated _it)

Snape had quickly come to the conclusion that trying to delve into the depths of Nimah's mind was fruitless and began to look to the fringes. She had no defences that he could see and he knew this was not true, they just had to be hidden. He began to search around the very edges, yet there was nothing solid; everything seemed to melt from his touch.

Suddnely, it began to heat up, it became hot, scorching, searing heat. He desperately pulled out but the moment the moment he tried it started to get cold, blisteringly ice cold. Again he pulled out, as fast as he could with not a thought of his own mind or penetrating Naimh's.

Niamh watched as Snape squirmed under the cold, and then, the minute he retreated she sent out a whiplash of thought. Small, strong and concentrated aimed at his defences. Distracted and hurt, they broke exposing Snape's mind to her, at her mercy.

He was out, out of that furnace and glacier. Then, while he thought he was free something hit him hard, shattering all his barriers. He felt like someone had pulled his membrane out of his head, yet the moment it had entered it was gone.

He opened his eyes to stare into clear green ones, shining like burnished glass caught in the light. He blinked a few times before the rest of the room came into focus. He was lying on the floor and Naimh was sitting beside him with two fingers on each temple.

"I'm sorry about that," she said apologetically, "it wasn't meant to hurt but I overestimated"

"don't worry" said Snape graciously, "I'm fine" which, wasn't actually a lie. Naimh was erasing the pain, somehow. "your very strong" _Merlin, she's nearly a match for You-No-Who_, "your techniques are unfamiliar_-" to say the least_, "I'd like to study them, if I may?"

Naimh looked back at him with a guarded expression, "I could explain the basics to you" she said slowly, even begrudgingly "yet, most are of my own devising and suit my mind frame, if you follow?"

Snape nodded, intrigued, "would you like to go get something for a drink, somewhere a bit more comfortable?"

Naimh ginned, and accepted. All the while inwardly she was feeling a bit ill at ease, she didn't know how much longer she could keep this up._ this is harder than I thought_

A couple of hours later Naimh went up to one of the offices in Grimmuald Place to give Harry his daily Occulmency lesson. The time she had spent with Severus had been easier than she had expected. He was a very strong person and had many layers, and like herself resented anyone trying to come in uninvited. She pushed all her thoughts of Severous away as Harry entered, looking deliriously happy. She bit her lip to prevent herself from giggling, it looked like little Miss. Wesley had got her way.

Harry sat down, still with that ridiculous dreamy expression on his face. His eyes were clouded over and it was apparent he was paying no attention to her.

"MR POTTER!!!!" snapped Naimh loudly, accompanied the slap of her hand on the table.

Harry jumped, looked up guilty and blushed crimson.

Naimh continued in rather brisk, tone of voice that always seemed like she was going to burst into fits of giggles at any moment. Harry had nicknamed it her 'teaching voice' and put it down to her aversion to appearing to be anything like a teacher.

"you'll need to concentrated very hard today, because I've decided to begin to teach you offensive methods as opposed to the defensive methods we have been concentrating on before. Now, the trick aspect of these is that you need to be able to defend your own mind while concentrating on penetrating your opponents."

Harry listened avidly, this is what he had been waiting for. Finally someone was going to teach him how to fight after months of clearing his mind.

_still on the lookout for a beta if anyones interested, just drop me a line to let me no. sooooo, whatda fink of the lastest insalment? let me no pls??????_

_oh, and if anyone can tell me how (if you can) to put in a a__sterisk (sp?) in to break up chapters i'd be greatly obliged _


	12. Chapter 12: Evesdropping

Smorefan: Thank you sooooo much for your review, glad you liked it

Gaul1: thanz for the review

AN: I'm afraid this is a bit on the short side but everything's been a bit hetic lately, hope you like it:

……………………………….......................................................................................................................................................................................................

Harry left Naimh's presence absolutely exhausted, offensive tactics were much, much harder than anything else he'd done before. He stumbled down to his bedroom and walked in, ready to bowl over. His head was pounding and his eyes were blurry. In his hand was a potion that Naimh had told him to take when he was sitting down. She said she would have stayed with him but she had to go to an Order meeting.

Everyone else was down in the den so he downed the potion lay back and waited. After about 5sectonds all his aliments just vanished, he sat up in surpirse. Impressed, to say the least.

Now that he could think clearly he began to think back on what Naimh had been like. Whenever she mentioned she had to go to an Order meeting she had looked extremely nervous, which was remarkable. Naimh had always radiated confidence and never seemed to falter. Something was up.

With a very familiar gleam in his eye Harry took out the new-and-improved Extendables the twin had given him. He fitted on end into his ear, and immediately the other turned invisible. Almost immediately Harry could hear voices in his ear.

"_Silence, this meeting is now in progress" _rang out Dumbeldore in a clear and commanding voice. "_I would like to remind you all that this is a secrete inner meeting and anyone who is not present, regardless of weather they are in the Order or not are to be informed of its contents."_

Harry couldn't believe his luck, the first time he had ever been able to eavesdrop on the Order and he got a meeting as juicy as this.

"_I now call Miss Naimh O'Reily to the floor"_

Their was a brief pause, and some shuffling of chairs before Naimh's clear and confident voice rang out. With no sign of her previous nervous state.

"I have attended this meeting to announce that I shall be returning to Ireland in September. I ask that my absence be kept confidential and no one other than high ranking members of the Order be informed of my presence. I shall be gone for a month or two at least." Naimh paused.

"_if anyone has any problems, queries or arguments speak now or forever hold your peace" _intoned Dumbeldore in a grave, serious voice.

"why should we let you go?" asked a distant angry voice. "_why should we let you run away and go back to your griller friends?" _

"why should I fight in your war?" snapped Naimh in response. "_why should I fight for my country's sworn enemy? I didn't see any fabled English Arours helping us fight __diabhal__corpagh__, so why should I help you fight Voldemort? My 'griller friends' were strong enough to fight our Dark Lord first time round, we weren't to cowardly to say his name. I have no need or responsibility to be here" _

"I think you have proved your point my dear, we are all very grateful for your help, and may I remind you Emmeline that Naimh saved Harry's life at the beginning of the summer and has been protecting his mind from Voldemort. We are greatly in dept to her. And may I also add that Naimh played a leading role in the defeat of the Irish dark Lord and that Irish fighters are among the mot renowned in the world."

"that's because their not human" snapped the infuriated witch.

asked a distant angry voice. "snapped Naimh in response. "snapped the infuriated witch. 

"_just because someone is stronger than your does not make them inhumane." _hissed Snape, causing Harry to start. He hadn't expected Snape to stick for anybody. Did Snape truly have a decent bone in his body? Nah, must just hate that witch. "_just because you can't comprehend how the Irish drove us out in the 70s without the help of Aurors doesn't make them inhumane. Perhaps you still sting from defeat?"_

"_that is enough, thank you Severous. I will announce that you are leaving on a top secrete mission Naimh. Now moving on, -----"_

Suddenly the line was cut short, and the extendable became visible again, and cut in half. A feeling of dread overcame Harry. 'what would happen to him now? Would he get into trouble?' deciding that it would be foolish to stay in his room in case anyone came looking for him so he went to find Ginny.

Ginny was in the den with Hermione working on some homework, "Ginny, wanna go talk?" asked Harry with a grin that implied so much more.

Ginny smiled impishly, "I'm sorry Harry , I'm busy" she said in a soft, innocent voice.

Harry didn't even bother replying, he merely bend down and scoped her up into his arms, regardless of her protests and carried her away into a small room with a fireplace and small sofa.

"HARRY POTTER!!!" yelled an indignant Ginny. "I am not a sack of potatoes"

"of course your not" answered Harry mildly, "you're my sack of potatoes" and before Ginny could retort and start screaming he scooped her up onto his lap and snogged her thoroughly

……………………………….............................................................................................................................................................................................................

Do you like? Well let me know, please review. And, I'm still on the lookout for a beta if anyone's interested.


	13. Chapter 13: Results!

Mellyone: thanx for the review, I rather liked that line myself, ;-), thanks for the beta offer but I already got one though they haven't responded, also you addy didn't come up in the review -/ oh and good luck with your own story.

Danniegirl85: thanx for the review and offer, much appreciated.

………………………………..........................................................................................................................................

Harry stumbled into the kitchen bleary eyed and collapsed at the table, while Mrs Weasley placed a delicious plate of toast in front of him which he ate without even noticing where they had come from.

Hermione and Ginny were talking quietly in a corner, and Mr Weasly and Charlie were slumped over their food. He supposed he looked in much the same condition. He yawned and continued to eat, oblivious to the rising levels of conversation going on around him as the rest of the inhabitants drifted into the kitchen. They were going to Hogwarts to get their OWL results because Dumbeldore didn't want any Death Eaters following the post owls to Grimmuald place.

Just as Harry was wondering how exactly they would get to Hogwarts Dumbeldore arrived and took Harry into the living room. After closing the door he gave Harry a long hard look in the eyes, and Harry vaguely noted that it was probably the first time he had looked him in the eye since 4th year.

Dumbeldore nodded and seemed appeased, "your doing very well in Occulemency but that isn't what I'd like to talk to you about. I'm afraid that I have to ask you to do a very hard thing today." he paused for a moment and looked suddenly very sad and old; "I understand completely if you do not wish to participate in this but I personally, think it would be good for you to go." he paused again, and Harry stared to get feelings of dread deep within the pit of his stomach, he had rarely seen Dumbeldore so sad before, and the last time he had was when Sirus died. "this evening Sirus' will is being read at Gringotts"

He continued to talk but Harry had no idea what he was saying, he had a vague awareness that he was now sitting on the sofa but had no idea how he got there. He dropped his head into his hands and vainly tried to block all the memories out. He couldn't let them control them, he couldn't give Voldemart a way in, leave a weakness. He felt and arm snake around his shoulders and stroke his head in a calming gesture. It continued slowly and softly, gently brining Harry back to reality. Whenever he felt he had regained control of his emotions he sat up to see Ginny looking at him with a concerned expression. She swept him into her arms and held him in a tight embrace. He suddenly discovered that it was so much more harder to hold everything in, in her arms. He fruitlessly attempted to chock back sobs to no avail. He hazily heard Ginny murmur softly, "just let it out, it'll be easier then I promise, just let it out" and he did. It was Ginny's loving and calming presence that kept him sane and when she wiped away his tears he swore to himself that he wouldn't let this happen to anyone else, he wouldn't let Voldemort destroy any more families or lives. Right there and then he knew he would defeat him, he was no longer anything faintly human he was a disease that had to be destroyed before it could do anymore harm. He took Ginny's hand and walked into the kitchen; tall, proud and strong.

……………………………….....................................................................................................................................

Hogwarts was eerily quiet, even more so than during the holidays Harry had previously spent there, now there really was no one there. Except for the house elves he supposed, they probably didn't have anywhere else to go, he was about to see if Hermionie had noticed this fact when he noticed she wasn't there.

"Ginny, where's Hermione?" he asked quietly

Ginny looked up at him innocently, a bit too innocently actually, "um, I think she was experimenting something with the twins. We're gonna meet her at their shop in Diagon Ally with her results"

Harry frowned in puzzlement, this was extremely um-Hermionie like, she had always disapproved of the twins jokes. "Ginny what exactly is she experimenting with the twins?"

Ginny shot him that exact same look, now Harry was extremely inquisitive, "I've no idea probably just some obscure point of transfiguration or charms or something. You know what Hermione's like"

Since Ginny didn't appear about to give any concessions on the subject Harry decided not to press the subject and instead tired to quell the nervousness that was running through him, he could feel his hands shacking and was extremely grateful when Ginny gave him one a reassuring squeeze.

He didn't think he had done too badly, but he wanted to be an Auror so badly. If he didn't where else would he learn all the skills he needed to defeat Voldemort? He had no disillusions about defeating him before he left school, he simply wouldn't have enough experience.

They all sat down on a round table in the Grand Hall, apart from himself and Ginny; Ron, Mrs. Weasly, Eiblin, Naimh and Mad-Eye were also there. Harry felt a pang as he noticed Tonks absence, she had nearly always been there to protect him with the rest of the Order and the fact that she had betrayed him made her absence all the more keenly felt.

Dumbeldore then arrived carrying letters, which banished all thoughts from Harry's mind and he apprehensively accepted a letter from Dumbeldore. It was made of thick expensive parchment and bore the Ministry of Magic crest. He apprehensively opened it and started to read:

****

Mr Harry Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have received the following OWLS:

Defence against the dark arts : Outstanding

Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations

Divination: Acceptable

Charms: Outstanding

Potions: Exceeds Expectations

History of Magic: Acceptable

Herbology: Exceeds Expectations

Astronomy : Acceptable (special allowances made for interruptions during exam)

In total you received : 10 OWLS (points standing at 1 point for each A and EE achieved, and 2points for each O received)

After the disappearance of Professor Umbridge, Madam Bones has been instated as the Minister for Education and has introduced the following reforms:

To study a subject for NEWT level the student must receive at least Exceeds Expectations at OWL level

A student must study a minimum of 4 subjects for NEWT level and a maximum of 6.

Due to the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named duelling has been added to the OWL and NEWT curriculum.

Please write below the subjects you wish to study for NEWT level and post the letter Professor Dumbeldore, Hogwarts.

Harry sat back in shock, and re-read the letter a couple of times before it sank in. He had done it, he passed. He could now become an Auror.

He glanced round the table with a happy bemused expression, Ron was being tightly hugged by Mrs Weasley and bore a similar expression. Ginny was trying to read his letter without be obvious about it but soon gave up on her futile actions and grabbed it out of his hand. He grinned at her fondly before going to talk to Dumbeldore.

"ah, Proffessor, I was wondering what subjects you would recommend to become an Auror?"

"yes Harry, I was meaning to ask you about that, I would ask that you leave once space on your timetable free so you may be tutored in Occulemency again. As for becoming an Auror I recommend you study Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and Duelling."

He chuckled slightly at Harry's expression at the mention of potions, "yes Harry, I'm afraid you shall have to continue in you potion making career with Professor Snape."

Harry heaved a great sigh and asked, "Sir, who shall be teaching me Occulemency?" Dumbeldore looked straight at him (for they were now of the same height) "I believe that honour shall be my own Harry"

Harry gazed at Dumbeldore in shock, and bewilderment, "bu..but what about Voldemort?"

"never worry Harry" said Dumbeldore in a placating tone of voice, "I believe you are now strong enough that that shall not be a problem"

Harry grinned widely and wandered off to tell Ginny the good news and see how Ron got on. Maybe this year wasn't going to be so bad after all.

………………………………...........................................................................................................................................

AN: so what do ya'll think? Please let me know……


	14. Chapter 14: Weasley's Wizarding Wonders

**ckjr: **you prounce Naimh; N-eve. thanks for reading and reviewing  
**funkygurl3: **thanks for reading and reviewing and i'm gald you liked my charactors :)

this ones for Thomas who gave it a look-see for me before hand :D

* * *

Harry walked along Diagon Ally with, what he considered a light heart given the circumstances. Ron had also done well in his OWLs and they were now going to the twin's shop to find Hermione.

They arrived at a big 3 story stone building which at face value looked just like all the other shops in the street. Harry and the rest entered rather tentatively entered the shop…expecting at any minute to be catapulted across the room or something of the sort.

He was extremely surprised to see a relatively normal shop…looking rather like a smaller version of Zonco's. The two side walls were covered in shelves with various different products and aisles supported the same. Along the back wall was a till manned by Lee Jordan whom Harry could just make out over the crowd.

Beside the till were two doors, one was normal and completely commonplace while the other was an big stone hone ornate door with a larger-than-life metal padlock and chain. He followed Ginny through the normal door into a big room which resembled one the potions labs in Hogwart's; except here there were various scorch marks on the walls and floor, and some other stains that Harry would rather not have an explanation for. Benches framed the walls, and many cauldrons adorned them. From petit cauldrons to hold ingredients to a massive black cauldron surrounded by a shimmery blue mist. Around the cauldrons were failed products for the shops, wands that randomly turned into various stuffed animals; a hand which constantly scuttled in circles; mini broomsticks which seemed intent on battering each other and a bright red fire work which flew above them haphazardly banging off one of their heads. One of the twins batted with a sweeping brush and it zoomed off to repetitively bang on one of the corners.

"Sorry mate" said the helpful twin, "We can't quite figure out how to get rid of it; don't want to stun it incase it multiplies."

"And dousing it with water just seems to give it more energy" piped up the other twin; looking extremely puzzled and eyeing it askew.

Harry laughed, "How's business going?"

"Business is blooming" announced Fred  
"The adoring public just can't get enough of us" added George  
"And we've being doing a little on the side" said Fred with a wink  
"Which we think you would like" continued George with a friendly nudge  
"So if you'll be so kind as to follow us"  
"Being fully aware of course"  
"That anything that should befall you"  
"Is entirely your own fault"  
"As we do not claim any responsibility for any-"  
"Injuries"  
"Pain"  
"Suffering"  
"Mental instability -"

"Ok guys I get the point; can we just get on with it?" broke in Harry, before the Twins got carried away.

"Harry my dear"  
"We were only trying to warn you"  
"Just in case you felt the need to - "  
"Sue"  
"Punish"  
"Slander"

"He gets the point" cut in Ginny irritably, "Now can you please get on with it and stop beating around the bush?"

"But of course dear sister"  
"We wouldn't want to anger you"  
"And risk -" at this Ginny administered such a glare that Harry was sure both of the twins flinched

"Everything stated above of course, not won't you follow me" finished Fred with a flourish and cheeky grin.

Wondering what exactly the twins had eaten today to put them in such a chirpy mood, he followed them to the far corner of the room.

"Now here lies our true genius" boasted George  
"Wouldn't want any untoward visitors snooping around; naturally" confided Fred.

George extended his hand, and placed it on one the cracks in the wall, while Fred did the same on the other side. With a conspiring glance, they both flipped some kind of switch at the same time and a audible click was heard. Harry watched intently, expecting some kind of door to open, he took an innocent step forward to examine the wall more closely when - whoosh…he was falling rapidly down a cold and dark shaft, until, 'oomph' he landed on a surprisingly soft floor. Before he had time to sit up, Ginny fell on top of him; forcing all the air out of his lungs, well, what air hadn't been displaced by his landing anyway.

One of the twins lifted Ginny up and placed her on her feet, while the other offered Harry a helping hand - accompanied by a sly wink - "Can't keep you hands off him, can ya Ginny" said Fred with a laugh, which was soon cut short but a well aimed punch in the chest. "I'm now seriously regretting teaching you that" wheezed Fred.

Harry laughed softly at Fred before turning his attention to his surroundings.  
"Hermione!"

"Harry! Have you got my results? Oh please say you do?"

Harry mutely handed over the envelope and surveyed the room. It was bigger than the one up stairs, but other than that had the same basic layout, except for a square table in the middle of the room.

On this table were numerous strangely shaped object covered by a dark cloth he wandered over to it, but he was interrupted by a loud shriek. He looked over to see Hermione staring at her results in shock.

He hurried over to her and she looked up and him and whispered, "I got all Os, Os Harry!"

Harry couldn't help himself, he swept her up into a giant bear hug, "congratulations Mionie, that's wonderful"

The twins swept her up and promptly surrounded her,

"Ever considered a job in the joke business?"  
"We could use a brain like yours"  
"To be honest we were going to ask you anyway"  
"You've show great promise my dear"  
"Now don't answer straight away"  
"Think about it"  
"Sleep on it-"  
"But not too much"  
"And get back to us"

However Hermione didn't appear to be hearing what they were saying, "I must go owl my parents, can I borrow yours?"

The twins nodded and Hermione ran away, and disappeared up some stairs.

"Now Harry, my lad, we have some inventions we think that you would be interested in" said Fred rubbing his hand in a rather off putting business-like fashion.

Ginny grinned at him impishly and perched up on the table behind the cloth and the twins flanked it. With a flourish they pulled back the cloth to reveal the strangest array of objects Harry had ever seen……

There was a heap of gallons; a strange black spider shaped device; a pair of glasses that looked exactly like Harry's own; what appeared to be perfectly normal a ball of string; parchment and what appeared to be a muggle magnet.  
"Ok guys, I'm not about to take any of these on face value; no matter how innocent they look I'd rather not end up being pelted by gallons or something similar."

The twins both grinned at each other and looked back to Harry, "It seems we have taught you well; but alas, all will not be revealed until our dear, sweet Herminie returns."

Harry glanced up at Ginny, who was doing her level best at avoiding his gaze.

"How did Hermione get into all this? I thought she hated your jokes?"

At this the twins looked decidedly uncomfortable and abashed.

"Well the thing is mate; some of the Order noticed some of our products and decided to enlist our help. They didn't tell us much mind you - just what they wanted us to make and after noticing how serious these things were we decided to enlist help" at this George paused and Fred took up his train.

"We decided to talk to Hermione as we had admired her ingenious DA coins; and struck an agreement with her. If she helped us we would give everything to you first and the Order second"

Harry just sat back in shock, he couldn't believe that Hermione would arrange such a thing for him, never mind see it through to the end; the devil herself then appeared.

"Thanks Guys, ready to tell Harry all?"

* * *

**A/N:** so, did you like it? Did I do the twins justice? please drop me a line and let me know :) thanks 


End file.
